


No Way Out

by LannaBanzai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:46:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1728254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LannaBanzai/pseuds/LannaBanzai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College AU. Dean Winchester is the campus badass. He skips class, never hands anything in on time and usually spends the day fighting or with his strange group of friends. That is until he begins to take an interest in his roommate Castiel Novak, who just so happens to be the brother of one of his worst enemies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: 

Dean was just a regular college boy...if by regular you mean a trained hunter, then yes, he was a regular college boy. He was the pride and joy of the shooting range, and he wore leather jackets nearly everyday. He was as you could say, a badass. He did as he wanted, handed his homework in waaay past the due date, skipped class and fought with others...yet his group of friends is not what you would expect. There's Kevin, who was majoring in history and was mostly a nerd (though they say he did hunt even though he was a pretty crappy shot) Charlie, the lesbian, hacker girl who could find anything and everything you wanted on the internet (She was majoring in computer technology) and finally there was Sam, Dean's younger brother who was majoring in law and knew everything about hunting that Dean did. Rumor has it that Dean taught him everything he knows. The very same Dean who was currently sitting in the campus library, staring at his roommate from behind a book. He was curious about his roommate, not only because of his name and the fact that he spoke a few languages, but also because he seemed to have taken an interest in Dean. Dean was always curiously entranced by the boys bright blue eyes that seemed to shine like the stars themselves, and that confused him. Dean wasnt into men, he was into women! He could get a girl with a simple wink, or even just by saying hello. Sometimes just walking passed them they would faint in joy. But this Castiel Novak...he was different somehow. Dean noticed many things about him during the time they spent together in their room, but he hadnt said anything to the other man. Not one thing except to greet him when they first met. Castiel was nearly the complete opposite of Dean, he wore sweater vests and jeans and had thick black rimmed glasses that framed his shining blue eyes that always caught Dean's eyes. His hair was always a dark black mess of curls that didnt seem to be tameable by any comb. He studied too much for Dean's liking...because he couldnt help but watch as his brow would furrow when he got confused, and how he would sometimes bit his lip when he thought too hard. Not to mention the way that he would stay up late, just to finish reading a book, and wouldn't sleep right if it ended badly. Okay so maybe Dean payed a little to much attention to Castiel, but being his roomate he had the privilege to witness these things. Dean was smart, he knew how to hide that he watched him a little more often then a man normally watches another man, more like how a woman would watch a man she was interested in. No, Dean liked women only, he was just curious about Castiel Novak because he didnt know much about him. Yes, thats why Dean was currently watching his roomate from across the library, he wanted to get to know him better. This is where our story starts. 

 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"Lover boy, you're staring again." Charlie poked my elbow and I jumped, returning my eyes to my book. "Piss off, I wasnt staring! I wasnt even looking!" I glared at Charlie who was, I guess you could say, my best friend. And if anybody understood what I was feeling it would be Charlie. "Yeah right Dean." She rolled her eyes and I turned back to look at Castiel, bright blue eyes meeting my own and I immediately looked away. "Oh now you've been caught. Good luck getting yourself out of this one. I've got a girl to hook up with. See ya later." With that Charlie was gone and I was left alone in the library, with my roommate walking towards me. I panicked and tried to search for the right explanation, the reason as to why I would've been staring at him but found none that seemed to explain without sounding like a total creeper. "Dean?" His voice pulled me out of my thoughts and I felt my palms begin to sweat. "May I ask why you were staring at me?" I could feel his eyes staring at the side of my face as I fought to keep my blush away. I needed an excuse and fast. "I wasn't staring at you. I was looking past you at those section of books over there. My brother Sammy was looking for more books to read and those are the right kind." I lied smoothly and his face fell slightly. "Anyways I've got to go meet someone important. See ya later." I regretted my choice of words as soon as I saw the hurt flash across his face, but I was Dean Winchester for crying out loud! I couldn't regret things! Im supposed to be a hard ass womanizer, not a nervous person in love with my male roomate! When the door closed behind me I swore. Quite loudly actually, but nobody cared. I was Dean freaking Winchester for heavens sake! I growled in anger and stomped my way down the hallway eventually bumping into Sam who was heading towards the library. "Dean? Are you okay?" Of course he would ask that. I couldnt tell Sammy what I was feeling, he would probably make fun of me. "They have your books in the damn library." I hissed and Sam nodded. "Yeah that's kinda what a library is Dean. What were you doing in there anyways?" I bit back a retort and changed the subject. "Have you heard from Dad?" He always told me to never show my weaknesses, that would be feelings. Sammy shook his head and I relaxed slightly. "Last I heard he was going on a hunting trip." I nodded and smiled slightly, patting Sam on the shoulder. "Go be a nerd Sammy, I'm off to do something fun." Without another word I shoved my hands in my pockets and walked away. 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

It was late and Castiel Novak had yet to return to the room but I wasn't worried. Nah, I wasn't worried at all. I plugged in my headphones and blasted my favorite AC/DC song as loud as I could. Closing my eyes I tried to keep my mind clear but it was now filled with gruesome images I never wished to see again. "Protect him. Protect Sammy." That son of a bitch drilled that into my head so much so that it's carved into my eyelids whenever I close my eyes. I failed miserably at protecting him, he nearly got sent to prison when his ex-girlfriend Ruby was murdered. My eyes flew open and I threw my headphones and mp3 across the room. "Dean?" I jumped and swore loudly. "Dammit Cas! I didn't know you were here." He raised his eyebrows slightly at the 'Cas' part but other than that his expression stayed the same. It was one of worry and concern. His brilliant eyes showing everything. "Sorry..." He muttered quietly and I sighed before looking away from him and attempting to ignore him like I usually do when he pays attention to me. "Dean, are you okay?" His voice wavered nervously and I kind of felt sorry for the guy. "I'm fine." I wasn't really, I wanted to shoot something but it was far too late for me to go out now. "Are you sure? You were mumbling something to yourself that sounded like 'I tried to protect him, I failed.' And then you threw your mp3..." He was hesitant, slightly scared of me I guess but I couldn't do anything to change that. No...I didn't want to do anything to change that. "I said I'm fine Cas." I hissed and I stood up to get my mp3 before my phone rang. "Dean, your father is here. He wants to see you." My back stiffened. "Ellen, what do you mean Dad's there?" I snapped and I knew she hesitated on the other side. "He's been drinkin' and he wants to see you. Not your brother, but you." I ran a hand through my hair slowly. "How much has he drank?" I had to ask the question, but I already knew the answer. "I cut him off Dean, but you know your dad...I can get Jo to pick you up if you want." I sighed. "No it's okay. I'll drive. I'm leaving now Ellen, make sure he doesn't drink anymore." I could almost feel her nod before I slammed my phone shut. "Son of a bitch!" I yelled as quietly as I could before I stood up and grabbed my favorite leather jacket. "Dean? Where are you going?" His voice washed over me like an ocean and I relaxed slightly. "I have something to do." I replied and then turned and smiled at him, it was an empty smile. I walked over to him and scribbled a number on his paper. "If I don't come back, call this number and ask for Ellen or Jo Harvelle, they'll know where I am." I don't know what made me do it, but I could see the concern in his face. I knew he had heard most of that phone call but I still don't know what made me think he would be worried if I didn't return. "If Sammy comes by tell him not to worry, I'll be back soon." I said it more for myself than for anything and then I left.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

It was a twenty minute drive to the Roadhouse, a bar owned by Ellen, but I took my time and made it a thirty minute drive. I didn't want to see him, that s-o-b didn't deserve getting what he wanted, but I had to. If I rejected him then he would call Sam and I could let him see Dad like that. "Dean!" Ellen called as I walked through the door and as soon as she did the one person I was glad was gone stood up. When his eyes were on me I instinctively stood straighter and taller, like a soldier talking to his army captain. "Dean, come s-s-sit." He indicated to the chair next to him and I did what he asked. He was already drunk so I was waiting for the storm. He was bad enough sober, but drunk...nearly a billion times worse. Slam! My head started throbbing but I didn't complain. John Winchester slowly lowered his fist and started angrily at me. "Dean yer such a-a scre-screw up." He pointed a drunken finger at me and I nodded. Ellen was watching from a little ways away, a worried expression marring her features. "Yer the r-reas'n yer mom is de'd.' He slurred and I waited for it. Oof. There it is. He punched me in the stomach, then the side and then the face. He probably bruised a few ribs in the process, maybe even fractured them. He kept punching me until I was on the ground, where he proceeded to kick me. I didn't make a sound. I just waited until he was finished. "You were a mis'ake." He stomped on my fingers, breaking one in the process and then stumbled out the door to his motel room next door. "Dean, come on let's get you some help." Ellen called for Jo and then they helped me out the door and into their car, before driving to the hospital. I pulled out my phone and texted Cas. I don't know why I did, but it was nearing 2am and he would be worried when he wakes up and I haven't returned. Wouldn't he? Besides, Sam was going to be asking where I was. With a little sweet talking and a little flirting with a few of my nurses I got out if the hospital in a few hours flat. I thanked Jo and Ellen who were worried about me but I told them I had to get back to the school so they finally let me go. It was now about 5am so I snuck quietly into my room, hoping to go by unnoticed. "Dean?" I guess that plan failed. "Dean what happened?!" Cas now had panic laced into his voice and I flopped onto the bed ignoring the pain. The doctors tried to give me something for it but I refused, I had enough of that for a lifetime. "Shut up Cas." I replied but he sat up. "Dean, who did this to you?" I could hear anger now, clear anger but I just closed my eyes. "Cas, I said shut up." My patience for the night was wearing thin. "Dean...I want to know who did this to you. Please? They shouldn't get away with it." He was pleading with me. I was glad my eyes were closed because I couldn't stand to see his puppy dog eyes behind that mess of unruly hair. I rolled so I was facing the wall and sighed in frustration. "If I tell you, will you shut up and let me sleep!?" It was silent for a moment before he agreed. "My dad. Now shut up and let me sleep." I didn't wait for any agreement, I just closed my eyes and drifted to sleep. "Why did I just tell him that!?" I thought before my mind went blank.


	2. Planning

Chapter 2: 

*Beep beep beep* I groaned and rolled over, throwing my pillow over my head. "Dean wake up." I slowly lifted up my middle finger to show Sam exactly what I thought about him waking me up. I heard a chuckle before the pillow was ripped away along with my blankets. "Hey! What the hell are you doing Sammy!?" He rolled his eyes. "You've been asleep for over 24 hours Dean. Your teachers are going to kick you out if you miss your classes today." I shrugged and rolled over to face the wall. "Castiel told me you saw dad." My eyes flew open and I sat up. "Judging by your wounds I say it's true." I shrugged and stretched, ignoring the pain. "Why did you go Dean? He does this every time!" I rolled my eyes. "You don't understand Sammy." I glanced at my watch. "Aren't you going to be late?" He stood up. "We will talk about this Dean!" I waved my hand nonchalantly. "Yeah yeah, no chick-flick moments remember Sam?" The door closed and he was gone. I sighed and flopped back over onto my side, closing my eyes again. "Dean?" I tried to hide the fact that I jumped. "Dammit Cas! What are you doing here?" I growled as I opened my eyes to gauge his reaction. His blue eyes met mine and I felt the back of my neck begin to get hot. "I live here." He replied casually and I rolled my eyes. "Your brother said that if you do not go to class today you will get kicked out." I shook my head slowly. "I'm not going Cas." He sighed and stood up, walking over to me. "Dean," He crouched down beside me, "Your brother cares for you a lot. I would assume that if he said you will be kicked out, then you will be kicked out." I grumbled to myself and avoided his eyes. "Dammit." I hissed and I stood up to get ready. I couldn't afford to get kicked out of this school. It would only give Dad another reason to hit me. 

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

Class was boring as usual. I slept through most of it, leaving right as the bell went. I didn't have anymore classes so I returned to my room. People had been staring and whispering about me all day, and I was getting annoyed. If I stayed in public any longer I was going to punch something. I opened the door to my room and threw myself onto the bed, letting out a sigh as I closed my eyes. "Dean?" My eyes flew open and I sat up like a flash. "Oh, it's just you Cas." I relaxed and leaned against the backboard of my bed. "Sorry to wake you." He sat across from me and I rolled my eyes. "I wasn't sleeping." He just nodded. What the hell. Can't he react like a normal human!? I realized I was staring and quickly looked away. I couldn't help it! He had just got back from his classes and his hair was all messed up, his clothes slightly crumpled. I looked back to see his intent blue eyes staring back at me. "Dean, why didn't your brother want you seeing your father?" Straight to the point I see. "I'm not going to talk about this." I threw myself back against my pillow but he didn't give up. "Why did you go see your dad if he's done that before?" I guess I should answer him. He's just going to keep asking. "If I didn't go he would've asked for Sammy. He's never once seen him in his drunken rage. It's always been me. This one was rather easy compared to the one I got when Sammy ran away on my watch, or the one I got when Ruby was murdered and Sam almost went to jail for it." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "That's why Sammy couldn't have gone, that's why I went willingly." I don't know why I was telling him this. I barely knew him! Thankfully I was spared anymore questions from a knock on the door. "Dean!" It was Sammy. "I got a call from Dad, he wants to talk to you." I nodded in understanding. "So what did the son of a bitch say?" I asked. "Dean!" Castiel said but I just rolled my eyes. "He's on his way back from his hunting trip. He's going to be back tomorrow. He wants you to give him a call." I nodded in understanding and Sam's phone went off again. "Oh, I have to take this. I'll be back later to talk to you." I rolled my eyes and sat up, pulling out my cellphone. "Isn't your dad already back in town?" Cas asked and I nodded. "Yeah, did I forget to mention he lies?" Saying he lies is an understatement really. It's more like, nothing he ever says is true and if he comes to town to get drunk, he will tell Sam that he's hunting. "Ellen, it's me. Is he there?" A moment of silence greeted my words but then a different voice came on the phone. "Dean? I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done what I did." I clenched my fist on my knee and tried not to swear at him. "Listen to me, you are going to straighten yourself out. Leave Ellen's right now, phone Sam and meet him somewhere for lunch tomorrow. You got that?" I waited until he agreed and I sighed. "Don't drink anything until after tomorrow. Sammy doesn't know, he doesn't need to know either. Put Ellen back on." Another moment of silence as the phone switched hands. "Hello Dean." I smiled slightly, instantly making my tone friendlier. "Ellen, make sure that son of a bitch doesn't drink anymore today or tomorrow okay? Also can you make sure he phones Sam like he promised? The three of us are going to have lunch and he's actually going to show up this time." I sighed and thanked her before hanging up. "Protect him. Protect Sammy." I glared at the ceiling as those words echoed through my mind once more. Yeah. What good will protecting him do if the person I have to protect him from is you. "Dean?" I glared at the owner of that voice. "What do you want now Cas." He looked slightly nervous so I softened my tone, relaxing my posture again. I hadn't realized I had straightened myself up. "Sorry." I muttered and he seemed to relax a little. "Do you always clean up after your father?" I nodded a little reluctantly. "As often as I need to so that Sammy wont get hurt." Castiel smiled slightly at me, which made my heart rate speed up fifty percent. I'm pretty sure that's unhealthy. "You do everything to protect your brother dont you Dean?" I rolled my eyes and plugged in my headphones again, not bothering to reply.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

Lunch went well, he did as I instructed and stayed away from the alcohol long enough to have lunch with us. Sammy seemed happy to know that Dad was happy, even though I'm pretty sure he knows its a straight out lie. Sam's too smart for his own good, I had to eventually tell him where some of my injuries came from when he noticed that I was bruised and he didnt believe my lies. I'd become a skilled liar over the years which wasnt something to be proud of. Dad invited us on a hunting trip this weekend, but I didnt think he was going to be able to hold up to his promise. He usually didn't and ever since we were children Sam and I learnt not to hope. I flopped onto my bed and threw my headphones in, staring at the ceiling with my music so loud I couldn’t hear my own thoughts. Castiel wasn’t back yet, and that was completely fine by me. He would probably ask how it went and I didn’t want to talk about it. As if thinking about him required his presence the door opened and I tried not to notice. My music was loud, and I’m pretty sure he could hear it from the other side of the room. I pretended to ignore him as he came in, his hair was messed up and his shirt less tidy than usual. This usually happens after he spends hours studying in the library or something. His mouth was moving, he was trying to talk to me but I didn’t pull my headphones out. I didn’t have to. “Dean!” He pulled my headphones out, a small frown on his face. “I asked if you could turn that down slightly. I have a big test coming up, and I need to study.” I just nodded, turning my music off and laying back down on the bed again. The roof was haunting, a memory that had long since stopped hurting. It still echoed with pain, but I didn’t fall asleep seeing flames lick the walls, or curl themselves against the roof softly like a blanket. I no longer heard the shouts of my father to take Sammy and run, nor did I hear the shouts of my mother as she burned, unable to escape the house on time. The memories were still there, they still burned themselves, but I was numb to them now. They couldn’t hurt me anymore, I had nothing left to hurt for. “Dean?” I turned to glare at Castiel once more. “What do you want now?” I asked, harsher than I intended, but this time I didn’t apologize. “How did it go today?” I sighed. “Shouldn’t you be studying Cas?” He nodded slowly, but stared at me expectantly. Cant he see that I don’t want to talk? What is wrong with him? It’s like he doesn’t understand people. “I’m going on a hunting trip this weekend. Thats what came out of that.” I finally replied, I was tired of being stared at. “Hunting?” Really. Did he not know anything about me? “Yes hunting. You know, out in the woods, guns, animals, that sort of thing.” He smiled slightly. “I didn’t picture you as the hunting type.” Then he proceeded to turn back around in his chair and read his book. What the hell was that supposed to mean!? I’m not the hunting type? Whats up with that?! “You should come.” Before I knew it the words were out of my mouth. What am I saying?! I can just invite Castiel to go with us! “I’ve never been hunting before.” I expected him to come up with some excuse as to why he can’t go, but instead it was almost like he wanted to. “I can teach you. I taught Sammy when he was little. It’s not hard.” What am I doing!? I am Dean Winchester, and I basically just asked out my roommate, Castiel Novak. Not to mention its a trip with my deadbeat father, and my little brother. Its a whole weekend trip. “It sounds like fun. I’d love to go.” I stared at the black curly hair and blue eyes that were now staring at me. “S-sure.” I stuttered and he smiled at me, which of course made my heart speed up. What is going on!? I am thoroughly confused. Where is Charlie when I need her!? Thankfully my phone rang at that exact moment. “Hello?” I asked and a familiar girls voice filled the phone. “Hi Dean!” I grinned. “Jo! It’s been a while, what’s up?” Jo was like Charlie to me. They were both close like family, and they felt like younger sisters to me. At one time I did have feelings for Jo, but they disappeared after I met Castiel. “Um, would it be alright if we came with you this weekend? We haven’t been hunting a long time and I want to get out of this bar!” I laughed lightly, not noticing Castiel watching me closely. “Can Ellen really lock up the bar on a weekend?” I asked and Jo was silent for a second. “She said that you better let us come or she’s not going to let you in anymore.” I laughed again. “Okay okay. You guys can come. That makes the total count to be, Sam, You, Ellen, Bobby, Dad, Castiel and myself.” I counted on my fingers and Jo’s voice became sly. “You invited the famous Castiel?” She asked and I blushed slightly. “Shut up Jo.” I muttered and she giggled. “Oh, he’s there isn’t he.” I didn’t notice Cas’s eyes narrow slightly. “Yes, now shut up if you know whats good for you. I’ll see you in two days.” I said my goodbyes and hung up the phone. “There is a lot of people going.” Castiel observed and I nodded. “Yeah, well Bobby is practically family, same with Jo and Ellen. We don’t get together a lot, all of us, you know? It’s going to be fun. Trust me.” Conversation flowed between us now, and even though we barely knew each other, I felt like I could trust Castiel with any information. “Cas?” I asked after a moment of silence. “Yes?” I hesitated, biting my lower lip. “This weekend, just…try not to…how do I word this…” I thought for a moment. “They’re all great people, but we’re all just a little crazy. Don’t let that hurt your impressions of them.” He frowned, but nodded slowly. “Alright.” I smiled and lay back down. Staring at the ceiling again. “This is going to be fun.” For once, I was looking forward to having my family together. I didn’t notice Castiel smile at me before he turned back to his book. I quickly texted Sam, letting him know the people count went up, and then rolled onto my side and closed my eyes. Finally relaxing enough to get a few hours of sleep.


	3. The Hunting Trip

Chapter 3: 

We were all up at the cabin, and let me tell you it was kind of awkward. It was the first time that they had all met Cas, except Sam of course. Bobby had brought his brother Crowley along, which was a surprise to all of us since Crowley was sort of a loner and didn’t get along well with any of us. “Dean!” Jo gave me a hug when they arrived and I smiled. “Hey Jo, good to see you.” I smiled and she moved on to hug Sam and say hello to my father. I watched her carefully when she met Castiel to make sure she didn’t say anything but she was kind and when she stood behind him she pointed to him then gave me a thumbs up. I rolled my eyes and turned to greet Ellen, Bobby and Crowley when they walked through the door. After that Castiel got interrogated until we were supposed to leave. Sadly today it was raining, so we all had to stay inside and amuse ourselves, tomorrow however it was supposed to be sunny so that should be better. “Sorry about this, can’t control the weather.” I sat down next to Castiel and handed him a beer. “Dean, Dean, Dean.” Jo muttered as she sat down across from me. “What do you want Jo?” I asked and she smiled. “So I heard there was a person that you…” I stood up quickly and she fell silent, giggling evilly. “Shut up Jo.” I hissed through my clenched teeth and she held her hands up in surrender. “Okay, okay. Just as long as you…” I glared at her. “Sammy!” I yelled and he entered the room, a smug smile on his face. “Did you tell her?!” I questioned and he shrugged. “Maybe. Jo has a way of finding things out.” I narrowed my eyes at him. “Bitch.” I hissed and he rolled his eyes. “Jerk.” He replied and then we both started laughed. “Am I missing something?” Cas asked and Jo shook her head. “They’re just giant dorks, the two of them. It doesn’t matter how cool or badass Dean thinks he is, he is a dork and thats final.” I rolled my eyes and ruffled her hair. “Hey!” She complained but I just smiled. “It’s been too long Jo.” It was that exact moment that our father walked in the room. I immediately stood up straighter and dropped the smile off my face. “Dean,” He began and I knew I was going to be in trouble for something. “Yes Dad?” I asked somewhat carefully. He had a bottle in his hand, and that could mean he just started drinking, or he was well on his way to hangover city. “Kitchen now.” The whole room was silent and I just nodded in response. “Wait, Dean, we were just going to show Cas around.” I stared at him before nodding slowly. “Yeah, we were. Can it wait Dad?” John shook his head. “Dean, are you saying you won’t talk to me?” I straightened up even more if that was possible. “No sir. Lets go.” I shot Cas a glance and smiled to try and relieve the worried expression that had settled in on his face. “I’ll be back, talk to Jo. I have a feeling you two will get along great.” I left the room giving Sam a small pat on the shoulder as I passed.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

“Dean, what the hell were you thinking!?” I grabbed another beer from the fridge. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He slammed the fridge closed and I sighed. “He doesn’t belong here. He doesn’t know anything. You don’t know who he’s related to!” I rolled my eyes. “Honestly Dad, I don’t care. He’s a friend so I invited him. I don’t see what the big deal is.” He slapped me hard across the face and I readjusted my jaw. “His brother is the big deal! Do you even know who he is?!” He was yelling now and I rolled my eyes. That was a mistake. I felt more pain. “I don’t know Dad!” I yelled back and I knew the rest of the house could hear us. “Does the name Zachariah ring any bells?!” I froze. He was the man responsible for the fire that killed Mom, and the one responsible for Ruby’s death. He framed Sammy to take the fall. “You’re lying.” I muttered and he punched me in the stomach. “I don’t lie!” He screeched. “Dad? Dean? Whats going on?” Sam came in the kitchen and I stood up, acting like nothing happened. “I’m going out.” I muttered, grabbing my jacket from the hall. “Dean thats crazy! Its pouring with rain!” Sam insisted and everyone came out into the hallway. “Boy, you don’t have to leave.” I froze, one arm in my jacket. “Bobby, I’m just going for a walk.” I muttered, sliding my jacket on and heading for the door. “Dean! Where the hell do you think you’re going!?” John yelled and I flung the door open. “Sleep it off Dad.” I hissed and I slammed the door behind me, making my way into the rain. I heard raised voices behind me but I just kept walking. I knew these woods like the back of my hand, I could stay out here for hours. In fact, theres a little shelter not too far away from here that would be nice and dry. I decided on walking there. “Dean!” A voice called and I resisted shouting at him. I didn’t want him upset with me. “Where are you going?” He fell into step beside me and I stayed silent. “Dean, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you…” He muttered but I remained silent until we got to the shelter, he didn’t turn back. “I didn’t know there would be a place like this out here…” Castiel muttered in slight shock and I couldn’t help but smile. “I understand if you don’t want to talk to me anymore, I should’ve told you.” I crossed my arms under my head and lay down on the bench, Castiel sitting just above my head. “I’m not angry with you Cas.” I couldn’t be. Maybe I really did have feelings for him…no, that can’t be it. Right? “Then why are you angry?” Cas was confused, and I should’ve known better. He doesn’t really understand human reactions and I can’t figure out why. He was like a hard to read book. “I’m angry because I was actually thinking this weekend would be fun. That I could actually have fun with my family for once, but that son of a bitch had to go and ruin that again.” I sighed and glanced at Castiel, who looked relieved. “Sure, I’m a little upset that you didn’t tell me, but that was your choice to make so I can’t be angry with you for that. You must’ve had a good reason.” I smiled at him and he nodded slowly, the worried expression disappeared and I wondered why that made me feel relieved. I didn't like that expression corrupting his face, thats for sure. “Why do you even bother with me Cas?” I had to ask him. I was such a screw up it made me wonder why anyone bothered with me. “I-I don’t know.” He hesitated and when I glanced at him, his cheeks were slightly pink. Weird. “Yeah, I don’t know why either.” I mumbled and I closed my eyes. “Dean…” He trailed off and I opened my eyes again. “Don’t say that.” I rolled my eyes. “Why not Cas? Everyone knows how much of a screw up I am. Our families hate each other, we’re complete opposites, you’re a straight A student and I’m a complete and utter screw up. Its like the universe is screaming at us to stay away from each other.” That thought made me sad. I was just getting to know him. I didn’t want him to leave, but thats what I do. I push people away when they can get hurt. I tried that with Jo and Ellen, I’ve done it with Sammy and Bobby, there really is no way to escape that. I sat up and stared into the forest. “Dean? Did you hear me?” I shook my head. “No, sorry.” I don’t know why I was apologizing. “I said that the universe is just going to have to deal with it.” It sounded strange, a saying like that coming from Castiel. “Yeah.” I mused and he smiled at me, shuffling closer. “I’m glad you invited me on this trip. I got to meet your family, the people who are closest to you.” He smiled happily and I could feel my anger dissipating. “I’m sorry if they bother you, and the rain was a set back, but we will get to go hunting tomorrow. I’m sure of it.” He nodded and I realized how close he was, it made my heart rate speed up and I’m pretty sure thats illegal. “They don’t bother me.” He muttered quietly and I turned to stare at him. “I like seeing you interact with them, it’s a nicer side of you that I haven’t seen before.” I blushed slightly and nodded, avoiding his eyes. “Yeah well, I don’t have to act for them ya know?” He nodded thoughtfully and I realized I was staring again. I wanted to apologize for staring into his curious blue eyes, but then if he hadn’t noticed I was staring I would be pointing it out. “We should head back.” I stood up and stretched slightly. I hadn’t noticed how uncomfortable that bench was. “Dean?” He asked again and I turned back to look at him. “What?” He hesitated then shook his head. “Nothing.” The walk back was quiet, our hands bumped together accidentally and I tried to fight the blush. I can’t be feeling this. He’s my friend, he’s a guy, and I’m Dean Winchester. I can’t have feelings for my roommate. It has to be something else. 

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

I was right, it was sunny when I woke up and I was the first one awake. We could do some hunting today. I was excited since I hadn’t been hunting in a while and it was like an escape for me, but I was also slightly afraid. I hadn’t seen my dad since yesterday, and I didn’t want to see him for the rest of the weekend. “Mornin Dean.” Ellen yawned as she walked into the kitchen and I smiled at her. “Morning Ellen. Is Dad…” I trailed off and she shook her head. “He left. Said he got called away on business. I think he lied for Sam’s benefit.” I nodded slowly and sighed with relief. “Why didn’cha tell me bout your friend?” She sat in the chair next to me and I smiled slightly. “I didn’t know. I didn’t care either.” She smiled and nodded, beginning to eat the cereal she just got. “Does he know how to shoot?” I shook my head. “No, I’ll teach him.” Sam was the next to wake, then Crowley, then Bobby and Cas, finally Jo was the last one up. ‘Mornin.” She mumbled, yawning and I realized just how much she was like her mother. “Time to hunt.” She continued and I rolled my eyes. Yes, today was going to be fun. 

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

It turns out that this weekend wasn’t a good weekend to go hunting. We literally saw nothing. No animals. Not one. It was strange. I narrowed it down to Crowley since I wanted to shoot him, he must be the reason that all the animals weren’t around. “Better luck next time boys.” Crowley was too happy about this. “You’re next.” I muttered under my breath but I caught Cas smiling so he must've heard me. Sam was heading back with Ellen and Jo, and Crowley was going with Bobby, that just left Castiel and myself. “Hey Dean?” Sam called before he got in the car. “Make sure Dad’s okay will you? I’m worried about him.” I put on a smile and nodded slowly. “Will do Sammy. See you at school.” He climbed in the car and I waited until they drove off before I kicked the post of the cabin. “Shit!” I cried and then took a deep breath before climbing into my 1967 Chevrolet Impala. “Sorry.” I muttered quietly and he put his hand on my arm before I started the car. “Dean,” He began and when I turned to look at him he was nearly in my face. “I’m sorry.” He stated before he closed the distance between us and I blinked in shock, feeling his lips press against mine. He pulled away and I stared at him. “I’m sorry, you don’t have to ever talk to me again…I just needed to do that.” He had a small smile on his face and I blinked again, processing what just happened. “You’re a dummy.” I muttered and he turned to frown at me. “I’ve been waiting for you to do that all year.” I pulled him back for another kiss, this time, I was able to kiss him back.


End file.
